The Clinical Research Center at Harborview was approved by the National Institutes of Health in 1964 and was activated in 1966. It is a multidisciplinary center for the investigation of human physiology in health and disease. The Center provides the necessary hospital and laboratory facilities to conduct clinical research in many fields. An attempt is made to integrate new scientific knowledge from biochemistry, pharmacology and physiology into clinical medicine. The CRC as a research facility provides services in three areas. First, it is a center for the investigation of human physiology in health and disease under circumstances which are as controlled as possible and which provide adequate protection for the subjects' rights and welfare. Second, the Center offers the opportunity to study unique diseases or unique manifestations of common diseases under carefully-controlled and monitored circumstances. Thirdly, the CRC is a place where trainees in medicine, nursing and dietetics can receive in-service experience in clinical research under established investigators.